


Un-repayable

by Ironloaf



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironloaf/pseuds/Ironloaf
Summary: Shibi Aburame and his companion go for a small walk, but what his companion doesn't know is he has a surprise for them.





	

"Any minute now…" The beetle heir grumbled as he waited near the forest entrance. If he had know it was going to take his companion an extra thirty minutes he'd have gone on ahead without her. Albeit she was usually there far more earlier then him, he at least had the excuse of practice or a mission that caught him off guard the majority of the time. But if neither of them got there in time the insects will have migrated and they would have to wait for them to return next year and try not to repeat the same process over again, or so he thought as a coral hair woman ran up to him and practically slammed into him with an embrace. He didn't budge from his post though and gently patted her head as she squeezed him tight in her arms. "I am so sorry! The store wouldn't let me out as early as I thought so we'll have to get lunch somewhere else!" She rambled into his chest, burying her face into his overside jacket. 

Shibi didn't say anything though, only really retorting back with a one arm hug as he indulged himself for a second with the floral scent he could smell on her. She looked up at him as she continued to hug his roughly hidden form and bit her lip. "They're still here right? We haven't missed it?" "No, they're still here…," He paused as he looked at her before pressing his lips against her forehead, "some of my kikaichū are in the area keeping an eye out for them." Ruffling her hair as she smiled cutely at him for a few seconds before releasing the grip she held on him. "Good!" Kintsugi announced as she grabbed one of his hands quickly into hers before he could get the chance to slide them back into his pockets. Shibi starred at her for a few seconds, quietly amazed she could be so chipper even though she almost caused them to be late. 

Regardless the heir nodded at her and started to escort her to the area they desired to view the beetles at. Kintsugi happily obliged and kept up with him as they walked, quietly rattling on about her day so far. It mostly pertained to small and boring details that most never bothered paying much attention to but to Shibi even the smallest of details could be very important. As they got closer to the field Kintsugi got close to the question that bothered Shibi."But why are you late exactly? I thought you had already cleared up your schedule before hand?" He questioned her after she spat about having to politely fuss with a customer over a purchase they made weeks ago. She tightened the grip on his hand and huffed to the side. "I did! My manager just wished to fight which is because of his incompetence in actually running the store. Why? Because he was only given the position since his mother owns the store." Kintsugi held her tone with a disgusted face. "I am far more capable to do what he does!"

Kintsugi huffed once more, displeased but not angered by the situation her job put her in most of the time. "But, yes, I'm sorry I was late Shibi." She looked to where his face would be, if it wasn't hidden behind that ridiculously high collar of his. Truly it was an odd clan attire the Aburame's held so she wasn't going to criticize it too much even though she wished he'd keep it down around her when they were by themselves at the least. He mulled her words over before giving her another nod and then another…and another? She wasn't sure what he was doing until he placed some fingers on the side of his sunglasses, wiggling them a bit. Letting out a heavy sigh they both came to a realization, a screw was lose in his glasses.

"Shit." He muttered, stopping in their tracks right before their designated area. Shibi kept a hand on his glasses as he spoke. "I'll fix it when we go back to the compound…" Kintsugi blinked a few times in thought before quickly letting go of his hand and started to rummage in her coat pocket for her glass case before quickly pulling it out and opening it, revealing a small screwdriver connected to the top. She pulled it out and grinned with eyes shut tight towards the insect user. "Don't worry! I got you covered!" She promptly proclaimed, fully ready to hand it over with no trouble at all, presenting the case for him.

But he did something she didn’t expect. He took his glasses off and handed them over without a fuss, even grabbing her free hand to securely place them in it. As soon as she felt him grab her hand she opened her eyes only to see his own in return starring ever so tenderly back. "Here." Shibi carefully patted the hand that held his glasses as he gingerly showed she could fix them if she wished. But her face was a slowly burning ember, and her heart pounded in her chest as she starred at him as if he was the night sky, the darkness of his eyes could engulf her but the stars he hid within them could show her the way if she truly wished it.

He actually let out a slight chuckle at her reaction, while she wasn't always the easiest to fluster it was nice to see his hypothesis in action as he had pondered what her reaction would be for some time. It was mostly finding the right moment and excuse, though his glasses didn't last as long as he had hoped. Since he had originally planned for him to show her after the beetles all flew south, this was still as good a time as any he supposed. He cleared his throat as he tried to regain her attention but Kintsugi continued to just stare with a bright red face. She understood the repercussions of seeing his eyes, she knew what it meant to him and what it meant to many of those in his clan, so it was more then understandable as to why she was so star struck.

"…Kintsugi…," Shibi pronounced in a quiet and deep voice, "…do you wish for me to fix them instead then?" He cutely chuckled as a smile formed behind his collar. This really was a lovely sight but he was going to need those fixed sooner rather then later and she was going to have to get over it as well, honestly she was starring even longer then he thought she would. "I-I…Shi…Shibi…" Her voice faltered as her mind and tongue fought for the right words to say but nothing came. Eventually she was just left with actions as he stepped closer to her, still peering into her soul with those eyes of his, carefully placing his hands on hers to take the items away only to be surprised as she practically pounced on him and kissing him where she could. 

He didn't expect her to feel this strongly on seeing the other portion of his face though as she kissed and rambled about how much she loved him, it was enough to fluster the usually stoic male. His face cringed as he felt the heat on it along with the softness of her lips gracing his cheeks. She had managed to wrap her arms around his neck and had placed their foreheads together as she just starred directly into his eyes for the first time without any barrier between the two.

"Shibi…" She quietly murmured, "…thank you…" Kintsugi grinned as wide as she could before giving him a kiss on the bridge of his nose. They were most definitely going to be late if they kept standing around just starring at each other but this was just such a moment for them both. It showed how much faith he had in being with her and that was something she just couldn't repay him back for, it meant that much. She'd never feel as if she could repay him back after seeing his eyes like this. Even if he said it wasn't a big deal she'd know it really was and she could never be more grateful for it.


End file.
